Day 17 - Don't Let Go
by reciprocityfic
Summary: 25 Days of Richonne: Rick takes Michonne to New York to visit his aunt and uncle for Christmas, and shares one of his favorite childhood holiday traditions with her. Based off a picture prompt from Richonne Just Desserts.


**Author's Note:** This is my second contribution to the 25 Days of Richonne event put together by Richonne Just Desserts. Happy reading!

* * *

 _don't let go_

"Are you sure this is safe?"

He laughs for the upteenth time as he leads her through the woods behind his aunt and uncle's house, her gloved hand wrapped in his. It's early in the morning, and the world around them is still, save for their voices and the steady _crunch-crunch-crunch_ of their boots on the fresh snow from the previous night's snowfall.

"Yes, Michonne," he assures her again, pausing briefly so he can pull her under his arm. "My cousin went out and tested it again before we all went to bed last night. It's good."

"You promise?" she asks, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. He pulls her closer into his side, and drops a kiss on top of her head.

"I promise. You think I'd ever risk your life for anything? Especially for something like _this_?"

She exhales roughly, making a puff of white appear in front of her face, and he feels her body relax against his.

"I guess not," she admits. "I'm just...nervous, I guess."

"I still can't believe you've never done this before," he says, half-incredulously. "You - Miss Rock Climbing, Aikido, Alpine Skiing, Mountain Biking, and Surfing Aficionado."

She rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Richard."

"No, I'm serious! This just seems like one of those things you would've done before, at least once. I was genuinely surprised when you told me you've never been."

"Wasn't your first clue when you asked me for my shoe size and I thought you were buying me actual shoes?"

He laughs, loudly, and she smiles as the sound bounces off the trees around them, filling the forest with her favorite song.

He mumbles, "Yeah, maybe that should've tipped me off."

They only walk a few more minutes before Rick pauses suddenly. She's just about to ask him what's wrong when he speaks.

"There it is!"

He moves and grabs her hand again so he can all-but-drag her to their destination. And after a few minutes, they're there - standing at the edge of a moderately-sized lake, tucked away in the middle of the woods, frozen-solid.

"This is gonna be so much fun, Mich. God, we used to come up here to New York to spend Christmas with my mom's sister almost every year when I was a kid, but we haven't made the trip in such a long time. This brings back so many memories. Christmas in New York wouldn't be _Christmas in New York_ without it."

She turns towards him to make a comment, but her words die in her throat when she sees the expression on his face. It's so full of excitement, and almost childlike in the wonder it holds, that warmth fills her heart in an instant.

She stands beside him quietly for a few moments, just watching his face and the happiness that's filled up every pore. But if she just lets him stand there, she's not sure when he would snap out of it, so she tugs gently on the arm of his coat.

"Rick…"

He turns his head toward her, and smiles, before motioning to the wood bench at the edge of the lake behind them.

He grabs the skates he had slung over his shoulder and sits down on the bench. She follows suit, apprehension beginning to creep back into her gut. He puts on his black ice skates and begins to lace them up, and she watches him for a moment before she begins to do the same with the matching white skates he bought for her.

"Okay," he begins, as she finishes typing up her laces. "Do you remember the tips I gave you?"

"Knees bent," she says, reciting like his tips are material she's been studying for a test. "Feet shoulder-width apart. Weight on the balls of your feet. Arms out. Don't look down."

"Good. You ready?" he asks, standing up and holding out his hand to her.

She bites her lip, and looks up at him as he smirks down at her. She hesitates for just one more moment, and then puts her hand in his and lets him pull her off the bench.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Still, she stops them when they get to the very edge of the ice, and squeezes his hand tightly.

"You're sure it's safe?" she inquires one more time.

"Yep. That water is frozen solid."

"And you know what you're doing?"

"I've been ice skating since I was like six, Michonne."

"You're not gonna laugh at me too much?"

"I'll _try_ not to."

She elbows him in the side gently.

"Hey!" he shouts.

"You're not gonna laugh at me, Rick?"

"Nah, I'll be supportive. _Even though_ you just hit me."

She sighs, loudly and playfully, as she turns to face him. He smiles, and wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

"And you're not gonna let go of my hand?"

He shakes his head.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She nods, and then looks out over the ice one more time.

"I guess we're good to go then," she tells him.

"You want a good luck kiss?" he asks

She hums, and looks up towards the sky, tapping a finger on her chin.

"Well, I guess if you _insist_ …"

"I insist," he assures her.

"Then you better get down here," she says as she tilts her face up towards his.

They press their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss that warms her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, even through its innocence.

He's smiling softly when they pull apart, and he runs his right hand down the side of her face.

" _Now_ we're good to go," he murmurs.

She smiles back at him, and stands on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek, before turning back towards the ice.

"You better not let go of my hand," she says, once more for good measure, and he wiggles his fingers where they're laced between hers.

"I'm not letting go of you," he swears. "Not now, and not ever."

She bites back her smile at his words, and then says, "Count us off, Rick."

"3...2...1!"

And, with his hand clasped in hers, she steps out, her blades cutting through ice for the very first time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out the rest of the 25 Days of Richonne fics! The first 16 have already been posted (I wrote day 2!), and one will be posted every day until Christmas.

xoxo,  
Rebekah


End file.
